Recess Crossing
Recess Crossing is an AU series in which the Disney's Recess characters are in the Animal Crossing universe. Plot The series takes place in a village called Germainia (named after one of the original show's creators Paul Germain). The cast of the original series plus several new ones live together in the village, which shares some traits from the town in the original Recess series. However, the focus on the school, Third Street, has lessened to fit more with the Animal Crossing-esque environment of the series. Like the program it was based on, Recess, it revolves around six fourth grade children. This time, however, they are now an assortment of anthropomorphic animals to suit the AC universe. Characters *T.J. Detweiler: The leader of the Recess Gang. He is a Smug baby blue penguin with brown hair and wears his red baseball cap, grey-green jacket, and white shirt. He is a prankster, yet he is often loyal to his friends and fearless. *Vince LaSalle: A Jock black and brown gorilla with hair in a hi-top fade and wearing his grey shirt with dark grey stripes and green 1 jersey. He is very athletic and seems to have an ego. *Ashley Spinelli: An Uchi orange and brown tiger with black hair in pigtails. She is often seen wearing her light orange ski cap, dark grey jacket, and red dress. She is the tomboy of the gang and has a short temper. She has a secret crush on T.J. *Gretchen Grundler: A Normal pink squirrel with red hair in pigtails. She wears her pink and blue dress and glasses. She is the smartest of the gang, but is poor in athletics. She is talented in yo-yos. *Mikey Blumberg: A Lazy brown bear with blonde hair. He wears his beige shirt. Despite his large size, he is an artistic, sweet-natured boy with a fondness for poetry. *Gus Griswald: A Peppy light olive mouse with short blonde hair. He wears his olive t-shirt, grey square glasses, and digital wristwatch. He is naive, yet shy. He has a military background. He is the only male villager with a Peppy personality (as the other Peppy villagers are female). *Ms. Finster: A Snooty panther villager with gray hair, glasses, a yellow dress with red diamonds and a belt, and a whistle. She is the assistant teacher of Third Street School and The Recess Gang's nemesis. She is often seen with Randall, her snitch. *Principal Prickly: A Cranky light brown bull villager with black hair, glasses, a mustache, a dark gray jacket, a salmon pink collared shirt, and an aqua green tie. He is the school principal. He is just as strict as Ms. Finster, but can be caring to the children on some occasions. *King Bob: A Smug pale and dark blue dog villager with lavender ears and black hair. He wears his hockey shirt with the number 8 on it, yellow crown with the letter B and red cape. He often carries his hockey stick. He is king of the playground at Third Street School. Despite being demanding, he is still loyal. *Randall Weems: A Cranky dark olive green alligator villager with lighter olive spots. He has brown curly hair and wears his storm blue shirt. He is a snitch and a companion to Ms. Finster. *The Ashleys: A group of villagers consisting of Ashley A. (a Snooty cat), Ashley B. (a Snooty sheep), Ashley Q. (a Snooty horse), and Ashley T. (a Normal rabbit). They are mostly snobbish and hang out in a clubhouse made of a pile of tires. *Cornchip Girl: A Peppy thin blue and white hamster villager with brown hair. She is kind and sweet, yet shy. *Swinger Girl: An Uchi bird villager with orange hair and wearing her pilot's outfit and goggles. She is daring and enjoys swinging. *Butch: A Cranky wolf villager with dark brown hair with a white streak. He wears his black jacket and dark gray t-shirt. He is the one that brings bad news in Germainia. *Erwin Lawson: A blue jock seal villager with brown hair and freckles. He wears his light blue short sleeved shirt with two red and one white stripes and his darker blue forwards baseball cap. He is a bully in Germainia, being an enemy to the Recess Gang, especially T.J. and Vince. Gallery of Profiles TJDetweilerAnimalCrossing.png|T.J.'s profile VinceLaSalleAnimalCrossing.png|Vince's profile. AshleySpinelliAnimalCrossing.png|Spinelli's profile. GretchenGrundlerAnimalCrossing.png|Gretchen's profile. MikeyBlumbergAnimalCrossing.png|Mikey's profile. GusGriswaldAnimalCrossing.png|Gus' profile. KingBobAnimalCrossing.png|King Bob's profile. RandallWeemsAnimalCrossing.png|Randall's profile. Trivia *T.J.'s Animal Crossing form originally had rounder eyes, darker feathers, and no freckles. However, this was changed due to the appearance looking too similar to Roald, a canon penguin villager. *Spinelli was originally going to be an alligator during the thought process. *The Recess Gang (except Gretchen)'s birthdays are based off the headcanons of Miss G.'s from the Third Street School forum. Category:Sophie's Ideas Category:Recess